Shock At Titan Towers
by Kylie3
Summary: What happens when Linda tells Vince some shocking news?


'Shock at Titan Towers'  
  
Authors: Katie B. & Nicole  
E-Mails: kaytee624@aol.com & wwefan788@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: We do not own anyone. They own themselves.  
Distibution: You may use the story, but please ask first.  
Rating: PG-13  
Characters: Vince & Linda McMahon  
Vince sat in his office looking over some papers. Then, there's a   
knock at his door and in walks Linda.   
  
Vince: Hey, what's up?   
  
Linda: "Hi Vince, there is something we have to talk about".  
  
Vince: Oh, really? What is it? Something wrong?   
  
Linda: Well, yes and no, I dunno how to tell you this  
  
Vince: What is it? You're starting to scare me here, Lin.  
  
Linda: I'm sorry Vince it's Just*   
  
Vince: What the Hell is it, Lin?! Tell me for God's sake!   
  
Linda: Ok, Vince I'm pregent "Linda puts her head down"   
  
Vince: *looks confused* Pregnant?   
  
Linda: Yes Vince I don't know how it happen, I mean we are older we   
shouldn't still be able to have children "Linda walks over to the   
couch"   
  
Vince: "still looking confused, gets a smile on his face"  
Whoohoo! Am I the man or what?! "does a happy dance"   
  
Linda: Linda Looks at Vince and rolls her eyes. Vince we are going   
to have a child. Linda puts her head in her hands   
  
Vince: "stops dancing" Why such a glum face? Don't you want to have a   
child with me again? What am I ugly or something?   
  
Linda: No Of course not Honey (smiles at Vince) It's just this is a   
surprise.   
  
Vince: Oh, okay. Wait a minute. Why'd you smile like that?   
  
Linda: I dunno (smiles again) It will be nice to have a child around   
again.   
  
Vince: Yeah, maybe.   
  
Linda: What you don't want another child? (looks at Vince puzzled)   
  
Vince: Yeah, but then there's the screaming, the crying, the   
midnight feedings and such.   
  
Linda: True but there are good points to this new child. This child   
will keep us young.   
  
Vince: Yeah, that's true too. Plus it also means I'm the Genetic   
Jackhammer after all (smiles)   
  
Linda: Oh Vince (makes a face)   
  
Vince: What?   
  
Linda: Nevermind (gets off the couch)   
  
Vince: What's wrong now?   
  
Linda: Nothing, I'm just thinking   
  
Vince: About what, dear?   
  
Linda: About how much this child is going to change us "Looks Vince   
in the eyes with a stern look"   
  
Vince: How so? Why would this child change us?  
(Vince gets a scared look cause of the way Linda's staring at him)   
  
Linda: (Linda looks away because she sees that Vince is scared). How   
are we going to take care of this child with our busy lives. I mean   
Vince your only home 3 days a week and I'm always away on meetings.   
  
Vince: Will compromise, that's all. I don't need to be on TV anymore.   
Our baby is more important than that.  
  
Linda: I know Vince, But how long will it be until you will want to   
be back on TV? (Linda starts to get mad)   
  
Vince: What are you talking about, honey? I don't understand. Please   
don't hurt me.   
  
Linda: how long will it be, when business will start to get important   
and you can't come and see the baby. How long, huh Vince?   
  
Vince: (runs and hides under his desk) Go away! You're scaring me!   
  
Linda: This is not going to be a repeat of when Shane and Stephanie   
were little. I am not going to let that happen. You are going to be   
here for this child.   
  
Vince: Make me!   
  
Linda: (She looks at Vince, now extremely mad) Vince stop acting   
like a 5 year old.   
  
Vince: Mommy! (gets out from under his desk) All-right missy, let me   
tell you something, you don't boss me around like this, I can do what   
I want, when I want . . .   
  
Linda: Vince who the hell do you think you are? Don't you scream at   
me.   
  
Vince: (winces) Must you give me the stare of death. (looks away with   
eyes closed then looks again) Ahh!!! Stop it!!! Somebody help me!!!   
Is this a nightmare?! (pinches himself in the arm) Fuck! Damnit! Oww.   
(rubs his arm)   
  
Linda: Vince if you think this is bad there is more to come remember   
I'm pregant, Darling (looks at Vince with a fake smile).   
  
Vince: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (runs out of the   
room)   
  
Linda: (Linda starts to laugh) Boy, I sure mad him run.   
  
Vince ran down the halls screaming his head off, while pulling his   
hair out.   
Vince: Oh, why me? Why me? WHY ME?!!! AHHH!!!!  
I don't want to be the man anymore! (cries)   
  
(Linda can hear this down the hall and can stop laughing)  
Linda: She though should I tell him. Then she said nah not yet.   
  
Vince ran into a bathroom and hid in one of the stalls.  
Vince: I'm pretty sure she can't find me in here. Then again . . .   
Oh, why did this have to happen?   
  
Linda: Oh God the poor thing where did he go? (Linda is now in tears   
because she was laughing so much). She went up to her secretary and   
said "have you seen Vince'. The secretary pointed towards the men's   
bathroom.   
  
Vince: (talking to himself) It's okay. You're okay. You're not going   
crazy. You're just scared. Hey wait a minute, I'm Vince McMahon, I'm   
not supposed to be scared. Course, if any man were married to Linda,   
I bet they'd be scared like me. (shivvers)   
  
(Linda walks into the bathroom and hears everything that Vince   
said). Linda: What did you say about me Vince?   
  
Vince: Uh oh. (opens the door) Linda, how'd you know I was in here?   
How'd you get in here? (continues to shivver) Please, please,   
sweetie, I'll do anything, just please don't kill me! (cries on his   
knees)   
  
Linda: Oh Vince I would never hurt you (slaps him in the face). How   
could you say that about me?   
  
Vince: (rubs his cheek) You just hit me in the face.   
  
Linda: Yes I did. (Smiles and walks out of the bathroom)   
  
Vince gets up and runs after her. He then grabs her arm and gets down   
on his knees again.  
Vince: Linda, I'm sorry, I really am truly sorry. I promise I'll be   
with you every step of the way with the baby. I won't be an asshole,   
I promise. And what I said about you is so not true. Just please   
don't hit me again. (covers his head with his arms)   
  
(Linda looks at Vince and feels bad for slapping) Linda: I'm sorry   
Vince that I slapped you that was uncalled for. And do you really   
promise to be here for me. (Linda starts to smile).   
  
Vince: Yes, totally. I won't complain or anything. (smiles)   
  
Linda: Do you really mean that? Honey, (Gives Vince a hug)  
  
Vince: Uh huh. Yes. I was such an idiot. I really do want this baby.   
  
Linda: You really mean it don't you?   
  
Vince: Yes, Linda. I really, really, really, really, want the baby.   
Okay?   
  
Linda: Vince this is just one more thing I have to tell you.   
  
Vince: What sweetie?   
  
(Linda starts to get a big smile on her face) Linda: APRIL FOOL'S   
(Linda starts to laugh uncontrolably).   
  
Vince stands there with his mouth open. Did he hear right? Vince:   
WHAT??!!!!   
  
(Linda can't stop laughing, she finally gets control) Linda: I said   
APRIL FOOL'S.   
  
Vince: You little . . . You . . . UGH!!!! What the Hell's the matter   
with you? (Vince's voice starts to go horse) I can't breathe,   
Lin . . .   
  
(Linda starts to get worried) Linda: You little what Vince, come on   
say it. I thought you were going to be nice to me. I dare you say   
it.   
  
Vince: Linda . . . I'm serious . . . I can't get any air. Lin . . .   
Help . . . Please . . . I can't . . . Linda . . . (drops to the   
floor holding his chest)   
  
(Linda runs out and screams for help). Linda: Someone please call   
911. Oh My God. (Linda runs back to Vince). Oh my God Vince. Can   
you breath? OH I did this to you. Oh no.   
  
Vince: Linda . . . Where . . . Lin . . . Help me . . . Ugh . . .   
So . . . hard . . . breathing . . . Linda . . .  
  
Linda: Oh my God. Vince Ok hang on your going to be OK. Please try   
to breath.   
  
Vince: Linda . . . Come . . . Here . . . Closer . . . I need . . .   
To . . . Tell . . . You . . . Something . . .   
  
Linda: What is it Vince? Oh God are you OK?   
  
Vince: Lin . . . I want . . . to . . . tell you . . . that . . . I'm   
sorry . . . for . . . everything . . . I ever . . . did . . to . .   
you . . . baby . . . I . . . love you . . . I really . . . did   
want . . . a baby . . . too . . Linda . . .   
  
Linda: Oh God Vince I'm so sorry. I love you too. I never should   
have done that joke.   
  
Vince: Linda . . . There's . . . one . . . more . . . thing I . . .   
have . . . to tell . . . you . . . honey . . .   
  
Linda: Vince what is it? (Linda is now almost in tears)   
  
Vince: I . . . just . . . wanted . . . to . . . tell . . . you . . .   
that . . . you . . . are such a gulible person. (Vince starts   
laughing as he sits up)   
  
(Linda Starts to get mad) Linda: Vince you Son of a b...   
  
Vince: Uh uh. Hold that thought! APRIL FOOLS! (laughs evily) That's   
what you get for what you did to me! It sucks doesn't it?!   
  
Linda: You had me there I have to admit. I have to say though good   
come back. (Linda starts to smile)   
  
Vince: Well, thank you. Now what do you have to say for yourself?   
  
Linda: I had you going crazy, huh?   
  
Vince: Very! But, I'll be honest, despite my behavior towards it, I   
really did want another baby. (Vince is being truthful here.)   
  
(Linda looks at Vince suprised). Linda: Really?   
  
Vince: Yes. What you think I'm joking? I really do want to have   
another baby with you.   
  
Linda: Please Vince I can't take another April fool's joke (Linda   
starts to smile)   
  
Vince: I'm serious, Lin. (looks at her)   
  
(Linda looks at Vince and can tell he is telling the truth) Linda:   
Maybe we should try to have another child. (Gives Vince a passionate   
kiss).   
  
Vince: Mmm. Yeah. Wanna start now? (grins evily)   
  
(Linda smiles back). Linda: Not here Vince. Our other children   
could be around.   
  
Vince: Oh, for God's sake, it's not as bad as porn videos.   
  
(Linda rolls her eyes). Linda: Vince you and your porn (starts to   
laugh).   
  
Vince: What? I have learned some things from it haven't I? Heh heh   
(  
Linda again rolls her eyes). Linda: Oh Vince please.   
  
Vince: All-right, all-right. I'll stop joking. Just as long as you   
promise me we'll start trying tonight?   
(Linda smiles) Linda: You bet we will. (Linda again kisses Vince).   
Vince: (laughs like an idiot) Thank you. I can't wait.  
  
(Linda smiles) Linda: Your welcome and I can't wait either. (walks   
toward the window).   
  
Vince: I love you Lin. You do know that don't you?   
  
Linda: I love you too Vince. Of course I know you love me.   
  
Vince: Well, I was just wondering after what I did. I always worry I   
don't tell you enough.   
  
Linda: Please Vince lets forget about what you did. That is in the   
past and this is the future.   
  
Vince: Okay. (walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her   
waist) We'll put that in the past. But, for our future, let's make   
another baby together, okay?   
  
(Linda looks at Vince and smiles). Linda: Ok Vince.   
  
The End! 


End file.
